New and Entirely Unexpected
by TheDevilStoleMyHeart
Summary: High school AU set on Earth. More details on that inside. The story is told from both the POV of both Kirk and Spock. It is a gay love story so if that bothers you then don't read. You have been warned. Also a warning about slight abuse, if that's a trigger for you don't read this. I'm horrible at summaries so...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is the first Star Trek story that I have ever written and I hope that I managed to get it right. The good thing is that I actually have seen both of the Reboot films and almost all The Original Series so I do know something about Star Trek and the characters. That doesn't mean that this story will be worth the time it took to write it but what the hell. This is set in the Star Trek universe but it is set in High school on Earth before any of them have even thought about enrolling in Starfleet. They are all about 16 years old give or take a few months, and are sophomores in High school. Yeah I know it's a little strange but hopefully it's not as weird as the summary. In my world Jim, Bones, Nyota, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov all go to school together and are friends before they all enroll in Starfleet, Spock is forced to live on Earth for a year when his father is relocated to Earth to help with some ambassador stuff. Things happen you know the drill. Now that's out-of-the-way enjoy the slightly insane story that I have managed to write.  
>~GlitterEverything<strong>

The sunlight was piercing bright when James opened his eyes, and the banging on the stairs was getting louder with every passing second. He knew that if he wasn't up when Frank made it up the stairs there was going to be hell to pay. Frank didn't take shit from anyone, much less Jim who he seemed to hate more than looking in the fridge and being out of Romulan Ale. Forcing himself to get out of the warmth of his covers, he stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door, hoping against hope that Frank was to hung over to bother with breaking down the bathroom door. Again.

Jim waited until he heard his stepfather's footsteps pounding back down the steps before he stripped off the baggy sweatpants that he slept in and turned on the shower. Throwing the pants somewhere in the bathroom he stepped underneath the scalding spray and groaned at the feeling of the hot water on his skin. Frank had only just paid the bill a few days ago, and it was the best feeling in the world to have hot water again. As much as Jim wanted to stand under the shower and relax before the first day back to school he knew that Frank wouldn't tolerate using any more hot water then necessary. Sighing as he turned the water off after only ten minutes Jim quickly got out and dried himself before slipping the sweat pants- which had ended up dangling from the doorknob- back on.

The air in his room was cold after the steam and heat of the shower, shivering slightly and wishing for a shirt Jim walked to his closet and threw the doors open. An overly dramatic gesture that was completely wasted on the empty room. After standing there freezing his ass off for a few minutes and gazing into his closet wishing that he had better clothes to wear for the first day he decided on his usual, dark wash skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Jim could hear Frank banging around in the kitchen downstairs, presumably looking for something to drink, and knew that if he didn't hurry up he would be drug out of the room kicking and screaming. He hurried to get dressed and managed to fall into the bedside table about a billion times trying to get his pants on, after that he was ready.

Jim cautiously opened his door and peered through the small opening to see if Frank was lurking around in the hallways waiting for him to walk out the door. Not seeing anyone, Jim opened the door all the way and walked out. Hurrying down the stairs and out the door before Frank could catch him.

Once outside Jim could relax, he knew that Frank would never start something outside where anyone could walk by and see. Not that anyone would ever see them, Jim thought looking at the empty dirt road that ran in front of his driveway, there was no one around for miles.

Jim started walking, not wanting to take any chances on being late for school and having to explain to Frank in between getting punched in the face why he had detention. After about fifteen minutes of placing one foot in front of the other he made it to the crossroads. Standing in the middle was a person, and shoving all the horrible puns he could make about the legend of the crossroads out of his mind he walked closer. Jim couldn't help the smile that spread across his face for the first time that day at the sight of Bones standing there reading something on a PADD, probably some new medical report or something equally as boring.

"Bones," he called out when he was in range of his friend, "what are you doing standing around."

Jim laughed as Bones jumped slightly at the obviously unexpected sound of his voice and the PADD slipped out of the boy's hands and hit the ground stirring up the dust.

"Dammit Jim I only have one of those things you know," Bones said picking up the slightly dusty but otherwise unharmed PADD.

"I know Bones, but is it really my fault you jump every time someone says you name. C'mon we're going to get hit by a tractor standing here."

Jim started walking again pretending not to hear Bones mumbling under his breath about stupid farm boys not knowing when to shut the hell up. The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a while, neither one of them wanting to ask the terribly obvious question of 'how was your summer'.

"So," Bones said just as the school was coming into view over the hill, "did you hear about the new student."

Jim who'd just been about to comment on the fact that Gailea's skirts seemed to get shorter every school year started choking on air at his friends words. New students were rare in Riverside Iowa, hell they were almost unheard of, the last one had been when Bones had arrived ten years ago after his parents died in an accident.

"What the hell Bones," Jim said when he finally stopped coughing, "you can't just spring something like that on me. What are you talking about new student?

"What the words imply Jim, someone new is in Riverside. Nyota commed me about it last night."

"Well who is it."

"Apparently it's a hobgoblin," Bones said dropping his voice to a whisper as if the town wouldn't already know by the time school let out this afternoon.

Jim rolled his eyes at his best friend, Bones had always been slightly xenophobic but he seriously had it in for the emotionless pointy eared Vulcans. Jim had never understood Bones reason for hating the race so much, and when asked Bones didn't offer any other explanation other than "they give me the creeps. No emotion and all." Jim thought this was a strange opinion to have seeing as Bones had never even met a Vulcan before, as far as he knew no one in Riverside had ever even seen one in person. Jim had always wanted to meet one just to see if they really were as cold-hearted as people, mainly humans, made them out to be.

"A Vulcan in Riverside," Jim said sounding enthusiastic about something for the first time all summer.

"Actually there's supposed to be a whole family of them, they bought the old house down by the river, the kid is in our grade."

"Bones do you know what this means?"

"That you've finally gone off the deep end," Bones offered.

"No idiot. It means that something interesting is finally happening in Riverside."

Jim basically ran the rest of the way to the school making Bones almost keel over trying to keep up with him. After what seemed like an eternity he felt the slap of cement underneath his shoes instead of dirt, and the school was only a few feet away. Slowing to a walk and shoving his to long blonde hair out of his eyes Jim tried to seem like he hadn't just ran half a mile. Bones was right behind him, breath coming in gasps and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat but otherwise he looked ok.

"Dammit Jim I'm a teenager not an Olympic gold medalist," Bones managed to get out in between gasps of breath.

Jim barely paid his sarcastic friend any mind; he was too busy looking around for an unfamiliar face among the crowd. His bright blue eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for any sign of pointed ears or slanted eyebrows among the others, he was almost ready to give up and go with Bones to find Uhura when he saw it. A large black hover car pulling up to the curb of the school, the windows tinted so dark that even when he squinted he couldn't make out any shapes hidden behind them.

Most of the other students were busy catching up with friends, talking excitedly about this or that, not paying any attention to the car. Jim however seemed frozen in place, staring at the vehicle, waiting for the door to open and show the person inside. Jim stifled a gasp as whoever it was stepped out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. He was seriously screwed. Vulcan or not this boy was gorgeous.

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Horrible? Confusing and insane? More than likely the last one. Whatever you think don't hesitate to tell me. I don't even mind getting flames as long as your honest about it.  
>~GlitterEverything<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter (does embarrassing little second chapter dance). As always I hope that you guys like the chapter and big thanks to Suga Bee for their wonderful review. Hope you like the next chapter Suga Bee, and don't worry Jim does visit Spock's house although not quite for the reasons you might be expecting. So without further rambling on my part here's chapter two.  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**

Jim had known for a while that he was bisexual, but since his options for guys consisted of mainly drooling idiots that had sex with farm animals, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, or Chekov he'd never slept with anyone other than a girl. Now as he watched more of the Vulcan appear from the car he was overwhelmed with what most people would refer to as lust. Jim had felt lust before and it didn't even begin to compare with this feeling, this feeling of melting, your legs feeling like rubber underneath you and your heart threatening to pound out of your chest.

Slender legs clad in tight black pants, a blue t-shirt covering a lightly muscled chest, perfect pale white skin, slightly pink lips that he couldn't help wanting to feel pressed against his own, straight black hair, elegantly curved ears that ended in a point that Jim was sure could cut skin, and the darkest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Yeah he was seriously fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be.

"Jim what the hell are you staring at... oh wow that's not what I was expecting." Now Bones was staring along with him, and several of the other students had followed the line of their gaze and were now staring at the gorgeous Vulcan along with them.

The Vulcan shut the door of the car behind him and started walking towards the school; he seemed not to notice the stares of the humans all around him but Jim knew that you would have to be blind not to notice. Although if all of them staring made him uncomfortable he really knew how to hide it. Duh, Jim thought, he's Vulcan of course it wouldn't seem to bother him, embarrassment is an emotion and they supposedly don't have those.

"What are you guys staring at," Jim vaguely registered hearing Nyota say from somewhere behind him, "Oh wow, he's gorgeous."

Jim laughed at her tone of voice and tore his eyes away from the retreating form of the Vulcan boy, or more specifically his ass. "Hey Nyota, have a fun summer," he asked trying to tear her attention away from the boy; something about others staring at him just didn't set well with Jim.

"As fun as you can have spending it eating goats eyes in Scotland with your lightweight of a boyfriend." she replied referring to her long-term boyfriend Montgomery Scott who was probably busy blowing something up right about now.

"Sounds like fun. Where is said lightweight anyway, already trying to explode the school this early in the morning?" Jim said trying not to laugh, and looking around for Scotty's familiar face in the crowd.

Almost on cue the group heard a huge boom that sounded like it was coming from behind the school, a cloud of smoke drifted up from behind the building seconds later. Jim, Nyota, Bones, Sulu, and Chekov, who'd just walked up, shared a knowing look and burst out laughing. They didn't even bother speculating what Scotty could have done now, they were sure to find out at lunch when he showed up still covered in black singe marks. Scotty loved a good story, and would go to great lengths to tell one, even if he never really told it the way it happened.

After the laughter settled down they all started sharing stories from the summer, Nyota talked about the goat eyes and how Scotty was apparently the world's biggest lightweight although he'd never admit it. Sulu and Chekov talked about Russia, and how much fun it was to be spending time in the country together, they were so in love that it made Jim sick sometimes. Especially the horrible pet names they came up with for each other, he was convinced that it was some sort of game between them to see who could embarrass the other one more. The two newest ones were Honeydew Cupcake for Sulu and Sparkling Ciderball for Chekov, the names never made any sense but did serve as a huge source of hilarity for the others of the group. Bones talked about going to see his aunt and cousin in Georgia, and Jim told them about all the bar fights that he'd gotten in over the course of the summer. He didn't bother mentioning that his stepfather was beating him, none of his friends knew that little piece of information about Jim, and he intended to keep it that way. Frank had beaten him ever since Winona had left for Star Fleet Headquarters eleven years ago; he'd only seen his mom on holidays since. His brother Sam had gotten fed up with it two years back and split town with his girlfriend, Jim hadn't heard from him since.

Bones was just about to launch into another story about his Aunts strange southern superstitions when the bell rang. The group said their goodbyes and told each other they hoped to see them in class, Jim waved goodbye to his friends at the main entrance and went off towards the science wing of Star Fleet High.

All of his friends were in the normal sophomore chemistry classes, except Bones who had this class later in the day, so he didn't expect to see anyone familiar when he entered the Senior Advanced Science class. He almost walked straight into a wall when he saw the Vulcan from earlier sitting at one of the lab tables; a lab table with an empty seat, the others in the class seemed to be avoiding the alien. Although not all of them were human themselves, they just seemed to be avoiding him because he was Vulcan.

Jim took a deep breath and started towards the table in the back of the class, the Vulcan was immersed in some sort of text on his PADD and didn't even see Jim walk up until he heard the seat beside him scrap across the floor as it was pulled out. As Jim took his seat beside the Vulcan he saw the other boys eyes snap up from whatever he was reading and study him without looking directly at him.

"Hey," Jim said taking the silence for an ok to keep sitting here, "it's Jim by the way. James T Kirk. If you were wondering what my name was."

"I was not wondering what your given name was. I do not know you, to do so would have been illogical." the Vulcan said and Jim was momentarily stunned by his voice. Completely devoid of any type of inflection or emotion, the Vulcan's deep voice was like honey poured over ice. Cold, but pleasing to the ear none the less, and Jim found himself wanting to hear the strange alien boy talk again.

"Well now you know mine, whether you were curious about what it was or not. So it's only fair that you give me yours."

The Vulcan didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just watched Jim with those brown eyes that made Jim's legs turn to jelly under the table. Something was burning in those eyes that looked almost like humor, or teasing but it was gone before Jim could really see it, or prove to himself that he wasn't imagining the Vulcan to be less cold than he was.

"Spock," the Vulcan-Spock-said finally. Before Jim could ask Spock another question, or even get another word in, the teacher had walked through the door and dimmed the lights. Making sure that all the students recognized the beginnings of an informative video clip and knew to take notes, the teacher sat down at his desk.

A few minutes into the class the teacher, a human with a huge nose and long blonde hair, kicked his feet up on his desk and fell asleep a few minutes after that. The scratch of pens and pencils on pieces of paper that you had previously heard filling the classroom stopped and the sound of whispers replaced it.

Surprisingly the first one to stop taking notes on the video was Spock. Jim almost said something sarcastic and smart ass about the Vulcan not doing his classwork but thought better of it. Jim now understood just what it was about Vulcans that unnerved Bones so much, the coldness, the absolute inhumanity of them. It had nothing to do with slanted eyebrows or pointed ears and everything to do with them not having emotions, or at least not showing them.

Jim didn't say anything for several minutes, even though several people tried to get him involved with conversations, he just waved them off and opted for watching Spock instead. The Vulcan had pulled out the PADD he'd been reading before and Jim could see his eyes sliding across the passage faster than humanly possible, faster than any person should be able to read. I wonder what he's reading; Jim thought and unconsciously found himself leaning closer to try to get a good look at the PADD.

"Do not lean any closer to me James Kirk," the monotone voice said and Jim almost fell out of his chair at the sound of Spock's voice filling the silence they'd been sitting in the for most of the period.

"Sorry I just wanted to know what you were reading," Jim said leaning away from Spock, not because the Vulcan told him to but in the hope Spock would say something else, anything else.

"It is in Vulcan," Spock said without looking up.

"So."

"I assumed that you could not read Vulcan. Was I wrong?"

Jim didn't want to give Spock the satisfaction of being right, but he knew that he would never get anywhere with him if he lied. "No you weren't wrong. I can't read Vulcan, but you could teach me."

Jim smirked at the slight widening of Spock's eyes as his words registered in that infinitely logical brain of his. Glad to see that Spock at least had some form of emotion even if it was well hidden was a small victory in Jim's eyes, and he was determined to get another reaction, hopefully one that would be noticeable to other people who weren't right in front of the boy.

"Why do you want to learn Vulcan?"

"Something to do," Jim said simply and then before he could talk himself out of it he added, "and I want to spend time with you. You're... how would Vulcan's say it... fascinating." He knew that he was being outrageous with the teasing, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to get some sort of reaction out of Spock. Just to prove that it could be done.

Spock was spared from answering by the bell ringing loudly through the school. The others in the class hurried to say goodbye before the scraping of chairs and the rustling of papers drowned out any other conversation. Jim turned to tell Spock bye or at least say something after that embarrassing end to their conversation, but he'd already stood up and was walking calmly but quickly towards the door. Avoiding the people with a sort of precision that made Jim think he had planned an escape route that would allow him to do just that.

Sighing Jim gathered his things and stood up, hurrying out the door before the teacher, who had just woke up, would ask to see his notes. The notes that he hadn't completed because he was too busy staring at Spock and thinking of what to say to him that wouldn't make him think that Jim was a total idiot. When he made it into the crowded hall he looked for pointed ears and black hair among the rush of bodies but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, anything different or even remotely interesting.

Taking a seat in the back of his next class Jim tried not to think about Spock, but it wasn't working. The Vulcan boy had captured Jim's attention, and apparently has kept it, which wasn't an easy task, and Spock did it without even realizing it. This was going to be the longest day in the history of first days, Jim thought, unless a certain pointy eared student makes another appearance.

**AN: Well that's the second chapter. As always tell me what you think even if its flames or ranting about how much you hate it. I'm still going to post the next chapter anyway. Hopefully it will be up sometime next week, or if we don't have school tomorrow or the next day maybe it will be up sooner.  
>~GlitterEverything<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 is here! Sorry about not posting sooner but our power has been out here because of mass amounts of ice hanging off of everything. At least now I know what it's like to live in the Arctic Circle. Enough of my ranting about the weather, enjoy the chapter.  
>~GlitterEverything <strong>

There weren't very many occasions when Spock could say that he was confused, in fact he could count them on one hand, but as he left the science classroom confusion was the only word that could correctly describe his thoughts. The source of his confusion, James. T. Kirk.

Spock didn't know what to make of the human, it was like someone had shoved every emotion humans could feel into one body and multiplied their effects by twenty. The boy just oozed emotion, so much so that even the carefully erected walls in Spock's mind couldn't keep Kirk's emotions from seeping into his thoughts. It was oddly fascinating, but highly illogical, no one's emotions should be able to penetrate the shields, but yet this human's emotions were still tainting his thoughts. Happiness, Curiosity, Boredom, Lust, Sadness, Fear, Anger, and all the others that Spock didn't care to list, emotions that he fought to keep out of his mind, lest they poison his thoughts, make him careless and more, he shuddered at the thought, human.

He forced himself to think about something else, locking away the strangeness of his encounter with Kirk into a corner of his mind for later analysis. He tried to think about school, about the classes that he had the rest of the day but found that he couldn't concentrate, he knew everything these humans taught in their classes anyway. He wouldn't even need to listen to pass the classes, but the thoughts kept his mind preoccupied enough to get himself focused on things besides Kirk. Even if the boy had the bluest eyes Spock had ever seen on a human.

Shaking thoughts of Kirk and his eyes out of his mind again Spock sat down in the front of the class and got out his PADD, the Vulcan textbook he'd been reading was still open and he couldn't help but remembering Kirk's request to be taught the Vulcan language. For a moment Spock entertained the idea of actually agreeing to teach Kirk his language, but that would involve spending more time that necessary with the human, a human that made his control slip, if only just a little.

The teacher appeared in the doorway, a squat woman with short brown hair streaked with grey, and her eyes immediately scanned the classroom. Stopping when they landed on Spock. If Spock had been human he would have probably rolled his eyes at the grin that spread across the teachers face as took in his obviously Vulcan appearance.

"Well class we seem to have a rather surprising addition to the class this year. Someone a little farther from home than they are probably used to." the woman said and Spock wanted to shrink down in his chair as every eye turned to stare at him.

Thankfully the woman, her name tag read Mrs. Tuorps, didn't make him stand and introduce himself like his father told him human schools liked to do. That would probably have ended in Spock getting asked question after question about Vulcan or some other subject on his species and him being forced to answer by the teacher, all the while trying to keep the mask of calm on so that no one would think twice about him being fully Vulcan.

Eventually all the students stopped staring and turned back to their work, the rest of the class passed without incident and Spock was able to spend most of it reading on his PADD while the other students struggled to take notes.

The second bell of the day rang and Spock got out of his seat along with the rest of the students. He waited and watched the patterns in which the humans moved towards the door and developed a plan to make it into the hallway again with only minimal skin to skin contact.

Spock didn't like engaging in skin to skin contact with Vulcans much less humans, at least on Vulcan you knew where you stood with the others and their thoughts were not tainted and plagued by emotion. Here, on Earth, the mere brush of a hand against another was enough to send Spock's mind reeling, trying desperately to filter out the emotions so that he could once again think clearly. It didn't help that most of the feelings that filtered into his mind from the humans were mostly disgust or blatant hatred. Very few people were actually content with his presence in the school and in the Riverside itself, most thought that he should leave, go back to Vulcan never to, as the humans put it, darken their doorways again.

The one human that he'd found that seemed genuinely happy to have him here was James T. Kirk, and Spock couldn't say that he was entirely pleased about that, but Kirk wasn't really the problem at hand. That title belonged to figuring out how he was going to get through lunch without going insane, because there was about a 1.12347 percent possibility of him getting through lunch without getting touched, or accidentally touching someone.

Weighing the consequences of skipping lunch against those of going Spock finally decided that he was better off eating lunch even though it would mean getting entirely too close to the humans. So he followed the rest of the lunch crowd toward what was probably the cafeteria.

The crowd inside the small glass walled room was much worse than Spock had anticipated, and as he tried to creep along the wall without getting to close to someone or accidentally bumping into one of the humans he couldn't help but wish he'd skipped lunch. No matter how hard he tried to avoid contact with humans he found that it was nearly impossible, and soon his mental shields were at there max, if he'd been human he would have tried to kill someone by now. As it was he was seriously debating on nerve pinching the next person who touched him.

As if the universe could read his thoughts and decided it would be fun to mess with him, before the next minute was up Spock felt someone grab his hand. He jerked his head around to face them, fully intent on nerve pinching them into next year, when his eyes met the bright unnatural blue ones of James Kirk.  
>The boy was standing beside him pressed against the wall much like Spock was, although unlike him Kirk looked like he'd just chose to lounge against the wall instead of being held against his will pressed up against it. Kirk's hand was still gripping his and before Spock could protest he was being pulled roughly through the crowd, the people parting around Kirk like water.<p>

"First lesson of human school Spock," Kirk said still smirking once they had gotten free of the crowd, "never try to go around them. Just wade right in, it's easier that way. We sit over there, feel free to grab an empty seat, I'll get you some food."

With that said Kirk let go of his hand and disappeared back into the crowd, presumably gone to get food. Spock wasn't really all that comfortable with sitting with the strange human and his friends, but it was preferable to sitting alone somewhere and making an easier target. So he headed towards the table Kirk had pointed at where there were already several people sitting around smiling and laughing at something one of the others had said.

He approached slowly, but after taking a few steps he found that sitting down at the table without being noticed was not going to happen, so he didn't bother trying to be discreet about it. He just walked over, pulled out a seat and sat down, averting his eyes from the rest of the humans and hoping that they didn't all try to get him to leave. They didn't, but conversation at the table ceased and Spock got the feeling that they were all waiting for him to say something. He wasn't planning on saying anything to these strangers, it wasn't that he was opposed to talking to humans, he really wasn't, there was just something about the way the one with the dark brown hair and eyes was glaring at him that told him that conversation on his part would not be appreciated.

Then out of nowhere, he heard something he'd thought he wouldn't hear for at least a year, the Vulcan language, spoken with undeniable skill although the accent was strange. He looked only to find himself caught in the dark gaze of a pretty dark-skinned human who was grinning, when she opened her mouth again Spock was surprised to hear that she was the one speaking Vulcan with such skill. She was human, but then again he'd underestimated humans several times today, and it was only the first day. How Spock was going to survive another two years of this living with the humans he didn't know, and no matter how much he thought about it he had yet to come up with a single logical answer to the question of survival surrounded by humans.

Hoping that speaking wouldn't be out-of-place, he replied to the dark-skinned human in Vulcan, her smile grew wider and the rest of the tables occupants looked shocked. Like they hadn't known their friend was able to speak his language, much less that he would answer her in the same started a conversation easily, she asked him how he was adapting to life on Earth and how he was dealing with all the humans, and he replied as logically as he could without sounding like he was complaining. Vulcan's didn't complain. She was about to ask him something else when Spock heard the chair beside him being pulled out and a plate was slid in front of him, the contents of the plate however weren't what he was used to. It looked like something his sehlat had thrown up, puddles of grease spotted the plate and things that had probably once been meat were sitting on top of cheese covered dough.

The girl, Uhura as she'd introduced herself as, glared at Kirk before shaking her head and apologizing for her friends apparent stupidity. He apparently didn't know that Vulcans are vegetarians.

"Spock are you going to eat your pizza or are you just going to continue speaking gibberish with Uhura." Kirk said, " cause if you're not going to eat that I will."  
>Spock didn't reply he just pushed the plate over towards the human, Kirk smiled widely and grabbed the greasy thing that he'd called pizza and took a huge bite, getting sauce and cheese all over his face in the process.<p>

"So everyone," Kirk said through a mouthful of food, "this is Spock, he's Vulcan if you hadn't already noticed the ears, and he's going to be joining us for lunch for a while."

The rest of the groups gazes went from Kirk to Spock, and a few tense seconds later all the people seated around the table relaxed. It seemed that all Spock had needed was a word from Kirk, the apparent ring leader of this group, and they weren't outright hostile anymore. Spock found out that the boy who'd been glaring at him was Leonard McCoy but everyone called him Bones, Nyota Uhura who he'd already been introduced to was the dark-skinned girl, the small boy with curly hair and a russian accent was Pavel Chekov and the Asian who had his arm slung protectively around the back of his chair was his boyfriend Hikaru Sulu. Another boy showed up halfway through the lunch period covered in black singe marks and grease, he had a thick Scottish accent and introduced himself as Scotty before launching into a story that couldn't possibly be true. Most of the things was saying were completely illogical, and when Spock had said this he was met with silence and then loud shrieking laughter like he'd told a joke, Kirk had leaned close and whispered in his ear that he would explain later and Spock had tried to control the shudder the humans close proximity sent down his spine.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and soon the bell that signaled the end of lunch was sounding, making almost everyone seated at the table jump. Spock watched as every human in the room got to their feet and started moving towards the door. He couldn't help but compare them all to a herd of cattle, all moving at once when they hear a bell and not really giving a thought as to where they were really headed or why. The group seated around the table all said hurried goodbyes, Nyota speaking once again in Vulcan, and disappeared into the crowd. If Spock had been fully human he would have sighed in dismay at the thought of braving the crowds again, just the thought of wading through the humans made him want to scream, not that he would ever do something so unVulcan. As it was he did wait a few moments longer than was necessary before getting to his feet and starting towards the doors. English was next on his schedule and he was not looking forward to spending a whole hour and thirty minutes discussing books so riddled with emotion he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Human literature left much to be desired

**AN: We have reached the end of chapter 3. Poor Spock having to deal with human lunch, oh well, Kirk to the rescue. As always tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up at the end of next week. Hopefully, or maybe a little later. I have finals coming up which always slows me down with writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry about taking forever on this! Ok time to clear some things up before jumping into this next chapter. First things first, I didn't really think it was necessary to write about a million chapters talking about all of them going to school and all the petty drama that was involved. So I've skipped ahead one month. This chapter is the end of a day a month from the events of the last three chapters. During this time Spock has become a part of the group much to Bones annoyance and Jim is finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts from straying to everyone's favorite Vulcan. Now that's cleared up you may enjoy this chapter.**

**~GlitterEverything**

Jim had just finished taking down the last of the notes from the board when the last bell of the day rang. For the first time since lunch he felt the familiar tug of a smile at his lips. The school day was finally over, there just wasn't any other feeling like the one you got when you knew that you wouldn't have to be back at that place till tomorrow, but then he remembered. Jim had managed to completely forget about what was waiting for him when he got home. The stench of beer, his stepfathers slurred drunken tirades, and probably a few good punches. Now it all came flooding back to him in startling clarity and the smile that had been slowly making itself at home on his face fell.

Sighing he got out of his seat and walked towards the door; he might as well hurry up and get home. Maybe if I get home quick enough I can beat Frank there. The idea was ridiculous of course, there was no way in hell he was ever going to beat Frank home, not when he had to walk the three and a half miles to get home. Even if he ran it would still take almost an hour. What he really needed was a car, but seeing as how he'd driven the only car that he'd had a chance of being able to drive anywhere off a cliff when he was younger that was about as likely as being offered a ride home from Spock.

Spock, Jim had managed not to think about the Vulcan most of the day and although it had been difficult he'd managed to keep his focus mainly on what was happening in class. His thoughts had only drifted to chocolate-brown eyes a few times a class period, all in all Jim was pleasantly surprised he hadn't started writing Spock's name on his notebook and putting little hearts around it. Somehow he was pretty sure that Spock would not be impressed with that. Jim had only known him for about a month but he was certain that he knew what Spock's response would be, that it was illogical to behave in such a manner.

Jim was so caught up in thoughts about the mysterious Vulcan who'd suddenly appeared in Riverside that he didn't realize Bones had called his name for a while. Actually he didn't realize it. To get his attention Bones ended up having to spin him around and scare the shit out of him. "What the hell Jim I've called your name for twenty minutes," his friend said looking exasperated, "what's the matter. Vulcan got your tongue."

If Jim had been anyone else he would have blushed and stuttered out some sort of excuse that didn't involve Spock, but since he was Jim Kirk annoying bastard extraordinaire he just had to make some sort of comment. "I wish. That would have been a much more pleasant end to my day than taking notes in Health class," he smirked and then laughed at Bones horrified expression. "Why do I even need that class anyway? I'm not going to be a doctor dammit, that's you Bones."

"You know Jim you really need to filter some of this stuff that comes out of your mouth. I don't want to know about your fantasies or that alien kink that you seem to have." Jim wasn't fazed in the least by his friend's words, he just laughed and threw his arm about Bone's shoulder as the school and the voices of the teenagers streaming out from the doors faded into nothing but background noise the farther they walked from it.

He waved goodbye to Bones as they reached the crossroads and his friend veered off to the right towards his house. When Bones had said goodbye, along with something like stay out of trouble and out of Spock's pants, Jim let the smile he'd held on his face the entire walk home fall. He knew just by looking at the sun that there was no way he was going to be beating Frank home, even if he ran now he would meet the man at the door which was infinitely worse. So he took his time, kicking the rocks that had found there unfortunate way onto the road and toeing the dirt. He watched the sunset and lost himself in thoughts of his mother and of his brother. He wondered vaguely what they were doing and if they missed him. Then he remembered that he didn't care, that it didn't matter what they were doing. They'd left him with Frank, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate them. Not really.

Jim was so lost in his thoughts of his family that he didn't realize his house was coming into view over the hill. The house was probably at one time a beautiful place, but time and neglect had sunk there claws into it dragging it down. The shutters had long since ceased to work and one of them leaned against the wall where it had fallen after the last storm. The roof was full of holes that Frank refused to fix and Jim didn't know how, the porch was in ruins, the cement cracking and falling in. Siding that had once been a cheery blue was fading into a dull grey color that Jim felt greatly reflected his mood every time he stepped foot in that house. Overall the house was a mess, and he was now convinced that no amount of work would do anything but make it worse. It should just be condemned. Even from here Jim could hear his stepfathers cursing as he inevitably tripped over something as he stumbled to the fridge for probably his fourth or fifth can of Romulan Ale. He forced down the fear and walked up the wooden stairs, careful to skip over the third one that had been patched so many times that if you even stepped on it your foot would fall through.

As soon as he stepped through the door he heard Frank, "so the bitch's boy finally makes an appearance. Do you know how lucky you are that I even put up with you Kirk." the man almost spat his name like it was some nasty curse, "I should just kill you. Get your useless ass out of my life. Just one less mouth to feed, since your obviously too much of a dumbass to run like your brother did." Frank drew his fist back and brought it forward with enough force to knock Jim off of his feet and send him sprawling across the floor.

He knew that he could have fought back. Hell he might even win a couple of these fights, but Frank would inevitably get one up on him and it would be ten times worse when he did. So he just lay there and took the beating. Eventually he stopped feeling the pain, it became more of a dull throbbing all over his body, and his mind barely even registered it. He saw the fist as it came down again and again but it didn't really matter he was lost in his thoughts. Passing in and out of consciousness. He remained awake long enough to feel a kick to his side that probably cracked a couple of ribs but after that everything faded away again. He didn't come to until a few hours later when Frank had already passed out.

When finally managed to pick himself painfully off the ground he assessed the damage. He knew for sure that he had at least one cracked rib, maybe two. He was bruised everywhere that people couldn't see. His legs were covered in the dark blue and black splotches of new bruises and the fading yellow of old ones. His whole body felt tight, it hurt when he took a breath but it wasn't anything serious, it was just the bruises. Random bruises marked him in other places but those were the less serious areas. His ribs on the other hand would have to be handled.

Jim limped his way to his room and into the adjoining bathroom where he kept a medical kit that he'd bought from Bones a few years back. Making up some excuse that he was sure his friend didn't buy, although Bones knew better than to ask about it. If Jim wanted to talk to someone about it he would, if not Leonard had no reason to pry into his friends private life. This was one of the reasons that the two boys got along so well. Jim took the bandages out of the box and wrapped them tightly around his ribs, careful not to cause more damage. It hurt like hell but it wasn't any worse than the beating had been. This at least he could control with pain killers, it would fade in a few weeks if Frank didn't rebreak them.

When he was satisfied that he wouldn't die in his sleep Jim stripped off his now sweaty and slightly bloody clothes before sliding carefully underneath the covers. He tried not to aggravate the ribs but any sort of movement pulled at them causing him to wince and swear under his breath as he tried to get comfortable. If this hurts this bad how am I going to survive Physical Training tomorrow.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter after such a long wait for an update but I've been dealing with finals and my mom's in the hospital. It's just really hectic in my life right now and not the best time for finding time to write fanfiction. Hopefully the next chapter will be up later this week but don't hold me to that. As always tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**P.S Hopefully the next chapter will be longer :)**

**~GlitterEverything**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys guess what! Yep, it's time for another new chapter! It's not really any longer than the other one but I figured I might as well go ahead and write the thing seeing as how I'm out of school for another snow day. I'm seriously getting sick of all these snow days! Anyway enough with my rambling... again. On to the story! Enjoy :)  
>~GlitterEverything <strong>

Spock was still thinking about Kirk when he arrived at his home where even after a month the boxes of his and his parent's possessions were still sitting on the porch of the farmhouse. It was nice he assumed for a typical earth type dwelling, three stories high and well maintained. There didn't seem to be any real problem with it. The one thing he did like was the large lake that was a few hundred feet away from the house; although he couldn't swim he just liked sitting on the banks and watching it. It calmed him, helped him meditate and generally made it easier for him to clear his mind of the emotions that had been transferred into it throughout his day among the humans. Already he was becoming sick of them, not because he felt they were below him but because of the emotional transference that came with touching bare skin.

Spock's mother was standing in the doorway watching her son. She was worried about him, how he would like life here so far away from the completely logical civilization that he no doubt preferred. Her son already looked far more tired than he had after a day at the Learning Centers of Vulcan. When she realized that Spock was watching her, concern clear in his brown eyes, she schooled her expression into a happy one and called out for her son to hurry up.

If Spock had been human he probably would have rolled his eyes at his mother's actions. He was no longer three; he knew that it was past time for dinner and that Sarek would no doubt be waiting. He just needed a minute to make himself into the perfect completely Vulcan son that Sarek expected him to be.

He took a steadying breath and walked up the stairs and into the house. He picked up the smell of something cooking, something strange but wonderful smelling at the same time. It was something that his mother had made and although it was delicious he had the suspicion that it was Earth food. The look on Sarek's face was almost enough to entirely confirm these suspicions.

The dinner was awkward to say the least. Even Sarek who would have never admitted to feeling something so close to emotion as awkwardness could tell that it was in fact incredibly awkward. Amanda tried to keep conversation going but eventually she to fell silent, giving into the fact that nothing she did was going to get Spock out of his thoughts, whatever they may be about.

Spock was indeed lost in his thoughts, although they were not as logical and precise as what they normally were they were undoubtedly his thoughts. He was thinking about Jim, more like wondering actually, what the boy was doing now and how he was spending his night. Was he thinking about me? The question was ridiculous and completely illogical in its origins. He shouldn't care about whether James Kirk was thinking about him, and he definintely shouldn't wish that he was.

He tried to ignore the thoughts, locking them away in a room in his mind labeled Jim Kirk but they would not cease. Eventually he excused himself on the grounds that he needed to meditate. This was not a lie, Spock did in fact need to meditate, but that was not the sole purpose of excusing himself. He was hoping that Sarek hadn't thought about why his son was so preoccupied with his thoughts, but knowing his father Spock was sure that in true Vulcan fashion the man already had several hypothesis as to why.

Spock walked calmly to his rooms and shut the door behind him, allowing himself a sigh of relief at getting away from his father and the awkwardness that seemed to occur when the two were in the same room for more than a few minutes. When he deemed himself calm enough Spock walked over to where his meditation rug sat, already spread out on the floor. He assumed the usual position, sitting with his legs bent underneath him and his hands resting loose in his lap. His back was ramrod straight, something that most humans would have found uncomfortable, although Spock had always preferred it to slouching. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind.

Soon enough he was lost in the meditation, lost in the contours of his mind as he sorted everything into neat little files. Filtering out the stuff that he didn't need, and saving important information for later. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed but he knew that he had been in the meditation for hours judging by the internal clock that he had always possessed. It would soon be time for him to get ready. Spock reluctantly pulled himself out of the meditation, opening his eyes and expecting to see bright sunlight streaming in through the window. There was light outside but it wasn't bright and it certainly wasn't sunny. It was raining, the drops of water streaming down the pane of glass in swirling patterns that his eyes struggled to follow. In spite of himself he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips threatening to show the human emotions that always swirled around in his mind, not completely shoved down.

The sound of a door opening made him hurriedly erase all evidence of the smile. In the window he could see his mother's reflection staring worriedly at him. He hated that he worried her so, but how could he not when he was so conflicted about everything. Should he be Vulcan or human or a bit of both, should he try so hard to please his father or try to become his own person like his mother had always encouraged him to do. There was two paths laid out in front of him and Spock could only stare in confusion at them both, not able to really come to terms with what he truly wanted to do.

His mother appeared like she wanted to say something, but after a few minutes of just watching him, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement that didn't come she left him without saying a word.

When Spock finally heard the front door close and the car start he found it safe enough to venture down from his room. The house was empty, like Spock had hoped it would be his mother's purse and keys gone from the table by the door and the driveway blessedly empty. He was alone, finally. It was still a few minutes before he would have to start walking to make it to the school on time.

A quick glance out the window told Spock all he needed to know about the weather, it wasn't looking like it was going to let up any time soon. Biting back another sigh he walked out the door and into the downpour. The first drops of rain were cold on his skin, making him shiver slightly although he wasn't cold. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen a rain like this, it had been years probably. Rain on Vulcan was uncommon, and the rain that did fall was short-lived drying up almost immediately.

The longer he walked the more he was starting to wish that he had ridden to school in the car, his father had even offered the ride, but Spock had refused claiming to prefer to walk like the other kids did. It was only logical to attempt and blend in, he had debated and his ever logical father had no choice but to accept his logic as valid. Now however as he was soaked to the bone by the never-ceasing rain he was forced to reconsider that argument.

Two voices brought his attention back to the real world, out of his thoughts of family and rain. He peered ahead through the downpour trying to determine the two human's identity. In the end it was their voices that served as means to identify them, not their physical appearance. "Bones I'm telling you, Scotty has something planned for today. I mean did you hear him last night at the Shipyard, he was defiantly plotting something." The voice was unmistakably James Kirk, and Spock assumed that the other male was Leonard McCoy, or Bones as Kirk seemed to refer to him by.

Spock briefly entertained the idea of making his presence known but decided in the end against it. How would that be logical, seeing as how Leonard McCoy obviously detested him and his presence at the school? So Spock was content to follow them, trying to ignore the strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when Leonard would get to close to Kirk. He had no name for such a feeling, but he knew that he didn't like it. It made his control feel shaky, like he was one step closer to being human than he already was. Sarek would have been disappointed in him or the Vulcan equivalent of disappointment if he realized that his only son was not the model of Vulcan control.

AN: So yeah. Sarek is pretty much an ass. Anyway that's beside the point tell me what you thought my lovely readers. I know this was not really longer than the last one, sorry. Not really. Hopefully the next chapter will be up this time next week. Until next time.

~GlitterEverything


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Oh My God! I'm so sorry this took so long and I really don't have any excuse except laziness and lack of time. Feel free to hate me *hides under covers*. Anyway chapter 6 is finally here, and its really short. Sorry about that by the way but I plan on posting chapter 7 later today sometime for sure so that should make up for this chapter. Just a recap in case anyone has forgotten since the last chapters were posted. Jim got beaten by Frank and has two cracked ribs, so the purpose of this chapter is basically filler in preparation for the good stuff. Just thought I would remind all my readers of that, if any of you still exist after the extremely long absence. Enjoy!  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**

Pain didn't seem like the right word to describe how Jim Kirk felt every time he took a single step on the dirt road, it was more like agony. Although anyone who looked at him would see only the smiling sarcastic blonde teenager talking to his friend, he had acquired a talent for putting on a mask a long time ago. Now no one could tell something was wrong, not even his best friend. Years ago that might have upset him, but he knew that Bones never suspected anything was wrong with him because Jim never gave him a reason to suspect anything.

Each step pulled at his cracked ribs making him want to lay down on the road and scream, but he kept walking, kept up the mask. He listened to Bones complain about his homework and about the newest girl he had his eye on. Carol something or another. He was normal, perfectly normal, on the outside that is.

About halfway to school Jim became aware of another set of eyes on him. He glanced back expecting to see Frank or some other horrible thing following him in the rain. What he saw was defiantly not Frank. It was Spock, at least Jim was pretty sure it was. At this distance it was hard to tell, add in the rain and the early morning Iowa fog and it was almost impossible. He thought about calling out to him, or waiting for the Vulcan to catch up, but decided against it. If Spock wanted to talk to them or even walk with them he would. No amount of coaxing from Jim would get the boy to do what he wanted.

"Jim, hey Jim." Bones said waving a hand in front of his face, "where did you just go man. You were about a million miles away. Thinking about your Vulcan again."

"He's not my Vulcan, and what does it matter to you if I was thinking about him or not. You hate him, and for no good reason."

"I don't hate him Jim," Bones sounded exasperated, "I just find the emotionless thing unnerving. You can't tell me it doesn't bother you, that he doesn't smile or laugh like the rest of us. I know it's only been a month but hell there's just something about Vulcan's that gives me the creeps."

Jim didn't argue, he knew that he would never win an argument with Bones about Vulcan's. It didn't matter what Jim said his friend would always see their way of life to be unnatural. That being said even Jim couldn't deny that it was kind of strange to talk to someone who didn't laugh or even smile at your jokes, or have any sort of emotion at all. Although Jim was more accepting of it after one month than most would be in one lifetime. There was just something about Spock that caught his attention, something about him that seemed distinctly human despite his obviously Vulcan personality and looks. Maybe it was eyes. Spock's eyes were human, and no matter how hard the boy seemed to try to keep them cold, they always betrayed him. Showing the inner workings of his mind and all the emotions that he kept out of his expressions.

Jim was determined to get some sort of reaction out of Spock by the end of the week. This was Tuesday, he still had three days. The game was on. Oh how he loved a challenge. Suddenly the pain in his side seemed to dull as he started scheming and his mind became preoccupied with other things.

**AN: Told you this one was short. Sorry again if you were expecting some huge ginormous chapter but in case you're like me and don't really read the authors notes I'll say it again. CHAPTER 7 WILL BE UP BY TONIGHT! I've not planning on leaving my stories for that long ever again. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to rant about my lack of chapter length in the comments. ^_^  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Aha! I managed to actually post a chapter when I said I would. It truly is a Christmas miracle. Sorry bad joke, it's not Christmas. Anyway I hope these two chapters make up for my lack posting for 8 billion years. As always enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think in the comments.  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**

When Jim walked into first hour Spock was already sitting there, his face buried in a PADD just like every other day. In fact Jim would have had a serious case of déjà vu if he hadn't known better. A smile forced its way onto Jim's face despite the fact that he was freezing in this room, the normally welcomed air conditioning now feeling like pinpricks of ice against his damp skin. He walked over to the seat that he was now claiming as his for the rest of the year dropped his bag on the floor and basically fell into his seat.

The noise apparently hadn't bothered Spock because he didn't even look up from whatever it was on that PADD that was so interesting. If it had been anyone other than Spock he would have been offended but Jim was pretty sure Spock would have treated anyone the same way. So he waited for the Vulcan to look up, or at least acknowledge his existence in some way but Spock just kept reading. Time to try another tactic.

Jim glanced down that the watch on his PADD, it was five minutes until class was really supposed to start, he had time. He started inching subtly closer, every few seconds moving slightly towards Spock. The Vulcan still didn't do anything although Jim was certain that he'd noticed by now, normally he didn't even get this close before Spock told him to back off.

Now he was seriously starting to breach Spock's personal space and he hadn't gotten punched yet. This was interesting. Maybe Spock was trying to blend in with the humans. Or maybe he likes you, the little annoying yet hopeful voice in the back of Jim's mind supplied cutting off whatever train of thought his mind had supplied. Like that would ever happen, it would be more likely for Bones to marry a Klingon prostitute.

Now he was almost leaning against Spock, he could see the strange words on the page of the PADD. Like scrambled up English they teased his mind trying to get him to understand but he remained just on the outside edges of comprehension. It was frustrating to try to read Vulcan but still interesting, it was a challenge. Much like Spock himself annoying and irritating to understand but something still remained that kept him interested. "James please remove yourself from my side of the table, class is beginning." The sound of Spock's voice filling the silence between them snapped Jim out of whatever trance he'd been in. He jumped and felt the legs of the stool go out from underneath him; he barely had enough time to yell before he was on the floor. Unfortunately for Spock he had grabbed a hold of the closest thing to him when he fell in a vain attempt to keep himself upright.

Spock didn't yell like Jim had, though he did try to reach out and grab something to stop himself from toppling to the linoleum with him but it didn't work. They ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, squirming and scrambling to get upright before the rest of the class realized what had happened.

Thankfully the desk shielded them from the view of most of the classmates, only a few who were seated close by saw and they knew better than to say anything. They just snickered and looked away. Jim's head was aching from hitting the floor, and something heavy was pressing on his cracked ribs making it feel like fire was racing up his spine. He painfully raised his head and found himself looking into deep bottomless brown eyes the exact color of chocolate. They were bright and human framed by a cold alien face, the combination was strangely beautiful. Jim could have stayed like that all day, staring into those eyes but he knew that people would start to talk if they stayed like this for much longer. So he gently rose up into a sitting position that ended up being more awkward than the first. Now Spock was basically straddling him, sitting on his legs and staring at him like he'd never seen him before. Oh god I've broken Spock, Uhura's going to kill me for breaking her new toy.

Then as soon as it had happened, it was over. Spock hurried and climbed off him and was seated back on his stool looking down at his PADD again before Jim had even managed to get back on his feet. Jim watched Spock for a few seconds before he got painfully back to his feet and tried to set the stool upright, he was sure that the tips of Spock's ears hadn't always been green but maybe he hadn't been paying enough attention.

The teacher hurried into the classroom looking obviously flustered with his long blonde hair in a tangled mess on top of his head. "Sorry class there was a small fire in the courtyard, some student was playing with a starship engine and well you can imagine how that went. Anyway the student was fine and I hope you all managed to keep yourselves entertained in my absence."

"Some of us were certainly entertained," a boy who sat close to the front of the class said earning him some snickers from the rest of the seniors. Jim fought the urge to charge up there and punch the bastard straight in the throat for saying something like that but stayed quiet knowing that revenge wasn't worth another cracked rib or two. Beside him Spock was quiet; although his hand was clenched so tightly on the edge of the table that Jim was sure a piece of it was going to snap off in his hand.

The rest of the class was normal, with nothing interesting happening besides the senior boy who Jim had started calling Cupcake getting detention. A smile tugged at the corner of Jim's mouth as the teacher handed Cupcake the slip on his way out of the classroom. Jim turned to say something to Spock but the other boy had already taken off, probably finding waiting around in classrooms after class was over to be illogical. The thought made him smile; he could hear Spock saying that, could picture the superior look that the Vulcan boy always tried to keep hidden surface in his eyes. Cutting off that train of thought before it led him straight to the gutter Jim grabbed his stuff and got ready to leave, but something caught his eye. It was Spock's PADD; he'd left it in the classroom when he'd rushed out. This day was just getting better and better and it was only first period.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of faces and facts that only school could really induce. Spock ate with them at lunch, and although Jim had brought the PADD with him to lunch with the intention of giving it back to Spock it remained in his bag hidden from sight. He didn't really understand why he hadn't handed it back to the other boy and made some horrible reference or joke that Spock probably wouldn't get about leaving things in classrooms, but he hadn't. Jim mentioned it to Bones on their walk home from school that afternoon. Instead of answering him his friend burst out laughing. Jim was sure that the state of Kansas could hear Bones laugh but it didn't seem to faze his friend in the least, "Jim you've got it bad for that pointy eared hobgoblin. I've never seen you act like this, you so worried about every little thing you do. It's like you really care about him, this is only the second month you've known the guy."

"Bones," Jim hit him on the shoulder but smiled despite himself, "could you at least offer some real advice not just laugh at me and call me a love-sick school girl. Which I might point out I am not."

Bones pretended to think it over for a minute or two before he finally shrugged and said, "You could just take it over to his house later tonight. I mean you know where he lives and everything, the whole town knows. His parents bought Pike's old house, you know the one."

Jim wasn't sure if his friend was being serious or not but it didn't matter the idea was planted in his head now. A devious smile spread across his face as he thought the idea over, it was the perfect plan, and if he did it right he might not even have to go home tonight. Yes this plan was perfect.

"Bones you are a genius!" Jim yelled and pulled his friend in for a hug much to the older boy's annoyance. Bones fought against him for a while but eventually he gave in and wrapped his arms around Jim.

"Your one crazy son of a bitch James Kirk, I hope you don't get hurt." Leonard mumbled when they pulled apart, his voice low enough so that Jim wouldn't hear.

**AN: And FIN! I should have the next chapter up sometime this weekend maybe if I get time. Whatever happens it won't be forever this time. Thanks for reading my lovelies :)  
>~GlitterEverything<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, it hasn't been forever since the last update so I'm doing good. Hopefully things will continue like this. I got some really good reviews from the last two chapters that I posted so I just wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of the reviews, and I love all of my readers. So now that's out of the way let's get down to the bad news. This chapter is REALLY short! *hides behind laptop* Sorry guys, I'm just trying to build the suspense. Chapter 9 will be longer I swear, and that chapter will be up by either tomorrow or Saturday. So it's not all bad right. Anyway enjoy the entirely to short to even be called a chapter, chapter.  
>~GlitterEverything<strong>

Jim was ecstatic, he was going to get to see Spock again and if he was lucky he might not even have to go home until tomorrow night. The thought of being free from Franks abuse for even one night was such an amazing thought that he took off running down the dirt road not even feeling the cracked ribs that would hurt like hell when his excitement wore off.

The closer he got to the house the worse his anxiety became until the happiness that had helped erase the pain in his ribs had faded, leaving the pain to come at him again full force. If Bones had known about the cracked ribs he would have yelled at Kirk for running even short distances much less the almost half mile he just ran, but Bones would never know. That thought brought a wave of guilt down upon him for the second time that day; he was keeping something major from his friends, something that they all deserved to know but he was to afraid of what Frank would do to him if he told anyone. The threats that the man had issued towards Kirk resurfaced with a vengeance every time he even thought about the possibility of going to one of his friends for help.

A sudden pain in his chest cut off his thoughts. He stumbled, tripping on nothing but air and almost landing face first in the hot dirt. He recovered his balance slightly but his breathes were coming in gasps now, black spots started appearing at the edges of his vision. He'd had cracked ribs before, but this felt nothing like that; this was something new and much worse. He didn't realize when he'd started running again, he only vaguely registered splotchy here and there pictures of a large house that could have only been where he was running to. This wasn't his house, who lived here, why was he here again?

His memories were becoming little more than shadows, and they fell through his grasp like water every time he tried to reach for one. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Somehow he ended up on the soft sweet smelling grass that was much to lush to be real. He started crawling towards the mystery house, the pebbles and twigs digging into his skin through the worn material of his jeans. The concrete steps were only a few feet away. I should call for help; once again he tried desperately to remember who it was that lived here and why he was going to visit them.

A moment of startling clarity hit him and he saw it. A Vulcan, his dark eyes watching Jim's every move. Spock. This was Spock's house. Jim summoned whatever air and energy he could before screaming the boys name in the hope that Spock would hear him and come to investigate. The strain that one action put on him was the last push his body needed to throw him over the cliff into the welcoming tide of unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw was the front door opening and a familiar set of shoes stepping out onto the porch. He raised his head a bit and whispered, "Spock" in a choked sounding voice before falling completely unconscious.

**AN: Told you guys its was really short. Anyway tell me what you thought in the reviews. I feel bad for doing this to Jim! :(  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9 has arrived guys! Plus an added bonus... it's longer this time! Thanks again everyone that has reviewed, read, favorited, or followed this story. You guys are amazing. So without further delay... the chapter. Enjoy!  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**

It had been apparent that James T Kirk had been the one to find his PADD, that much Spock had figured out as soon as he sat down with the rest of the group at what was quickly becoming 'their table'. Although why humans found the claiming of a table to be anywhere close to logical was beyond him, Spock had learned not to question it unless he wanted the entire table to erupt into laughter as they always seemed to whenever he shared one of his observations with them. He had recognized the shape of a PADD stuffed hastily into the boys bag and throughout the lunch period Spock had waited for Kirk to offer it to him but he never did. In fact after a while Kirk had just acted like the PADD wasn't in his bag and continued his never ending teasing.

Now as he was climbing into his family's automated car he was not entirely sure as to why Kirk had not given it to him. Spock assumed he would just have to "wait and see" as the humans loved to say. The ride home was spent in silence. Spock was using the time to mull over the day's events in a type of quick meditation that allowed him to discard any data that he did not deem useful, which while he was surrounded by humans seemed to be most everything that they spoke about on a regular basis.

10.76 minutes later the car glided to a stop in front of his home. Spock grabbed the few things that he carried with him to and from the Learning Center and headed inside the house. Sarek wasn't home, that much was obvious to Spock. He knew his father was absent because of the strange music that was coming from the loud speakers in the living room. His mothers Earth music. She only played it when she was particularly annoyed with Sarek or when he was absent from the house.

Amanda was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like dinner. She was dressed in a fashion that seemed popular here and it was different for Spock to see her in anything but the heavy robes that she wore to protect her skin on Vulcan, but he had to admit that it wasn't as strange as he had first thought. She seemed to be more comfortable in these Earth clothes.

"Spock is that you?" Amanda called over the music. He had never understood why she felt the need to ask that question when she knew that he would be home at aproximently this time every day but when he had pointed this out she just laughed.

"Yes mother I am home, although it still seems highly illogical for you to continue asking that question when you should already be able to predict that it will be me."

His mother just smiled something she rarely did on Vulcan for fear of drawing to much attention, "Just because something isn't logical doesn't mean that you shouldn't do it Spock. How many times must I try to drill this into you and your father's stubborn Vulcan heads? Now help me with dinner."  
>He didn't reply to her calling him stubborn, he was used to it by now. He just placed his bag and his books on the table where Amanda had said they should go each day and headed back to his mother's side to help with dinner.<p>

Two hours later they had finished, and just in time for Sarek to walk through the door. Spock's father was still in the formal Vulcan robes he wore to meetings with the High Council and he wore an almost exasperated expression. As close to one as a full Vulcan could come anyway. He greeted Amanda and nodded briefly at Spock before taking his seat at the head of the table and waiting for them all to be seated.

Spock was silent throughout dinner, much like he always was. His father and mother conversed quietly between each other in hushed Vulcan tones while they ate and Spock was thinking once again about James Kirk. Try as he might he could not keep that one particular human from sneaking through his mental barriers. It was... frustrating. There was just something about Kirk that drew Spock in; he was a mystery, never talking about his life besides his many conquests, although Uhura testified that he hadn't always been like that. "Jim used to be as open as a book," she'd said. Spock had trouble taking that image and placing it with the charming, confident, but extremely closed off boy he had met a few weeks ago. James Kirk was hiding something, and Spock wanted to find out what it was if only so he could get the human out of his thoughts altogether.

Dinner was coming to a close when Spock heard it. It was impossible to miss that sound. It was his name, screamed so desperately that it physically hurt to listen to. He quickly turned to look out the window towards the front yard. Collapsed on the front step of his house was James Kirk. Blood splattered the concrete around the convulsing boy although there was no obvious injury visible from this distance.

Spock heard his mother gasp softly as she followed the line of his gaze towards the front steps. Even his father looked momentarily surprised. "Spock who is that boy," his mother asked. Spock wanted to answer but something was keeping him from being able to form any kind of coherent sentence. He could only stare in horror at the still jerking figure of James Kirk.

Not even thinking about what he was doing Spock rose from his seat and headed towards the door. His father was saying something about asking to be excused but his voice sounded muffled compared to the pounding in his ears that sounded like rushing water. He ripped the door open and hurried out to Jim, who had gone entirely unconscious.

"Oh god. Sarek you have to call someone for him. He's dying on our front step." Amanda stepped forward and dropped to her knees beside Jim. She ran he hand down his sides until she found what she was looking for, "His lung has been punctured. He broke a rib and the splintered bone ripped a hole in the lung. He needs a doctor. Now!"

"It would be illogical to call the ambulance Amanda. He will die before they ever get here. He would have to be rushed to the hospital now to save him. It will be almost an hour before they manage to make it out here. They do take their time with things like this you know."

Throughout the entire conversation Spock could only stare in what he hoped did not reflect the horror he felt on the inside. Who would have done this to Jim? He ran through multiple scenarios in his head, all of them coming to the same inevitable outcome, Jim would die. He only had one option.  
>Spock walked forward and dropped down by his mother's side, "mother you are going to have to trust me. He is my friend. If he is to die the least I can do is attempt to save him. It is only logical." The last part was meant for his father, and when Spock glanced back at Sarek he only nodded his consent and stepped back.<p>

Spock picked up Jim's limp body bridal style; the Vulcan strength that he'd never thought he would need finally making itself useful. He took off running, sprinting over the dirt and down the road with Jim bleeding and unconscious in his arms. He could only hope that he wouldn't be too late.

**AN: I'm a horrible person for cutting it off there I know. Feel free to throw things at me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the epic cliffhanger. The next chapter should be up by this time next week.  
>~GlitterEverything <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: New chapter time! After that killer cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter I figured I would just write something pretty low key. This chapter is also mostly explanation about the accident, which if you read the last chapter you should know what I'm talking about. Anyway on to the chapter. As always thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed.  
>~GlitterEverything<br>**

The beeping was the thing that finally annoyed Jim enough to bring him back to the real world. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the blindingly bright white walls of what could only be the Hospital three miles outside of town. He remembered nothing after leaving the school today with Bones; he had been going to deliver Spock's PADD back to him. After that it was a blur of pain and heat, so much heat that it burned him to think about it, but the heat was not at all unpleasant. It was more like the burning of the sun after you've been inside for days on end, or the scalding of hot coca sliding down his throat after being outside in the snow for days. It was the great kind of burn, like something fitting back into place after a long time of being incomplete. A key fitting back into place.

_How did I end up here, in this place?_ That was the question that had to be answered before Jim could start thinking about the meaning of life or whatever stupid ass line of thought his mind had been taking him down. He tried to roll over, to move to a more comfortable position than this. He was resting on his back, he never slept like that, and it was very uncomfortable. It was also a very vulnerable position when you lived with a bastard like Frank. A sharp pain shot through his entire body, racing up and down his bones and through his nerves. Jim cried out, spasms of pain racking his body making his back arch despite the agony the action caused him.

"James, you must calm down," the voice was soft although Jim wouldn't go so far as to say that it was comforting. Too cold, to detached to really be called comforting, although it had a certain undertone to it that was gentle and softer than it seemed it should be. Like it was a ruse made to keep up a certain appearance. Burning hot skin touched his face and he calmed down, the familiar burning reminding him of the presence that he had felt before.

"Jim, please calm down you will tear the IV out of your wrist if you do not cease with this movement." Spock, the name came to him suddenly out of his memory, a face to match the voice.

He turned his head- only his head this time in fear of the same pain as before- and came face to face with the eyes that had haunted his dreams all week. It seemed like they had known each other for ages, but it had barely been a month since the Vulcan walked into his life, or barged into his life was more like it.

Jim's eyes involuntarily flicked down to the other boy's lips, he had the sudden urge to lean forward just a bit and press his own against them. He looked away before he did something rash. Spock wouldn't have liked that, he might have even nerve pinched him like he had threatened to do before. Hell Jim didn't even know if Spock liked men, or if he could even like anyone like that. Vulcans were so cold maybe they didn't have relationships like everyone else did.

"What happened Spock?" he croaked out, his voice was harsh and rough with disuse. Like he had been asleep for a while. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Spock watched him for a while before answering as if checking to make sure that Jim wasn't going to go into cardiac arrest. "You suffered three broken ribs, how we are not certain at the moment. Only you can tell us that. One of those fractured ribs created a tear in your right lung. When we found you almost dead on the front steps of my house, your lungs were filling rapidly with blood caused by the tear. There was no time to wait for an ambulance so I carried you."

Jim's eyes went wide, he knew that he probably looked ridiculous at the moment but he was too shocked to care. Spock had carried him. He knew that Vulcan's were stronger than humans but that was just ridiculous he was by no means a light person. "You carried me?"

"It was the only way to save your life James. If we had waited for the ambulance to arrive you would have died. It was completely logical." Spock said "that is enough questions for now James. You must rest; I will still be here when you wake again."

Jim wanted to argue and say that he wasn't tired but he could feel his eyes slipping shut, tiredness seeping into his very bones until he felt so heavy he couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

**AN: Not a lot really happened in this chapter, but it served as an explanation about why Jim almost died. That's pretty much it, sorry it's so short but I'm trying to set the scene for something that will happen soon. I need to stop talking before I ruin the whole thing. Spoilers! Bye my lovely readers.  
>~GlitterEverything <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** **This chapter gave me some trouble but I eventually worked out all the problems. So here it is! Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy, this is mostly a filler chapter. Sorry not sorry.  
>~GlitterEverything <strong>

Spock watched James for a while before he left the room and headed back down the long white corridor towards the waiting room where his parents were waiting. He could see them now, Amanda would be pacing the floor looking very much like that normal human mother that she had always wanted to be, Sarek would be watching her with that funny expression he always got on his face whenever she did something that was so undoubtedly human. Something like a mix between confusion and affection.

A smile threatened to tug at the corners of his mouth at the thought of his parents, but he didn't smile. He was Vulcan, he reminded himself, and completely in control. Even as he thought the familiar words he knew that they were a lie. His control had slipped the moment he saw Kirk lying on his steps in a puddle of blood. Rage had bubbled up, directed at whoever had done that to his friend and only sheer willpower had kept his emotions off of his face. Now he was left with the aftermath, a jumbled up mess of thoughts and usually suppressed feelings that were entirely too close to the surface.

The waiting room was exactly as he'd seen it a few hours before, the only difference being the small rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon and turning the room a pale orange. Amanda looked up as soon as he walked in, "Spock how is he?"

His mother sounded frantic- almost as if it were Spock instead of Kirk in that room- but that's how she was with everyone. Always to attached his father said when they got into arguments.

"James has been stabilized and is resting. The doctors are sure that he will make a full recovery and will be able to return to his home in a week or less," he reported. Amanda was... relieved to say the least. She rushed forward and pulled Spock into a hug sending all of his mental shields into overdrive.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Mother what I did was only logical; it was not something that should be viewed as special." Another lie, secretly he was pleased to hear her say that, and he hated himself for it.

"It is time for us to return home then," Sarek finally spoke up from his spot off to the side, "you have done all you can for this human Spock. Your further presence here is unnecessary."

Normally Spock would have agreed with his father without question but the thought of leaving Jim here alone was almost physically painful although he was not sure why. Still to speak up to his father and to defy his wishes when they were completely reasonable was an act of rebellion and on Vulcan would be considered an emotional response.

"Father I-" he started but Amanda interrupted "Let him stay Sarek, it may not be necessary but James is not Vulcan, and humans prefer to have companionship especially after something traumatic like this. Spock will do more good here than he will sitting at home with us."

Sarek's gaze flitted between Spock and Amanda until he nodded in what seemed like defeat and turned to leave, Amanda hurried to catch up to her husband after hugging Spock once more.

When he saw his families hover car disappear from the parking lot Spock sighed although he did so quietly so as not to draw attention to himself. He would have to thank his mother when he arrived back at the house, she always seemed to know exactly what it was that he desperately wanted even when he would not speak up for himself in fear of seeming unVulcan. This feat was even more impressive when he considered that Amanda was a Psy-null.

"I don't care if the whole damn hospital is about to collapse. I'm going back there to see Jim with or without your permission." Spock turned to see Leonard McCoy barging into the waiting room. His face was blood red with rage and he was shaking his fist at the flustered brunette nurse and cursing. If Spock had not been Vulcan the sight would have elicited a laugh. Jim would have laughed until he was blue in the face.

"Sir sit down or I will make you sit down," the nurse said glaring at Bones, "I'll go get the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor dammit. I need to see Jim Kirk!" Nevertheless he sat down on the cracked leather of the waiting room seats still muttering curses under his breath. As if he felt Spock's eyes on him Bones glanced over and groaned.

"Great the god dammed hobgoblin is here to. This day just gets better and better."

Whatever reply Spock might have said was cut off when the rest of the group came bounding into the room. Nyota was shrieking something at the nurses in what sounded like Klingon while Scotty tried to calm her down. Sulu began pacing the floor looking like he was about to throw up or punch someone and Chekov sat beside Bones looking extremely awkward to say the least. They all seemed to spot him at the same time.

"Spock," they all cried in what seemed to be an unrepeatable moment of synchronization. Suddenly he was wishing that he had gone home with his parents, this was liable to get very messy.

**AN: That concludes chapter 11. The next chapter might be up as soon as tomorrow if I can get it finished fast enough. I'm out of school for summer break now so it should be easier to write now. Fingers crossed I can find some time to write today.  
>~GlitterEverything <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Two chapters in two days I'm on a roll guys! Anyway I hope all of my lovely readers enjoy this chapter and don't want to kill me to much at the ending. Oh, and I probably should put some sort of warning in here.  
>WARNING: Slight scenes of physical abuse, if that bothers you then you can just read over it. It's the large portion of the chapter in full italics. Just saying.<br>Also I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so I'll say this again. I do not in any way own Star Trek and it's characters! If I did things would be a lot different ;) All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and whoever owns the new franchise besides JJ Abrams. **  
><strong>~GlitterEverything<strong>

* * *

><p>Jim had always known that something would happen eventually that would out him to his friends, but he had always thought that it would feel like the world was ending, his secret was out what would happen now. Instead it felt more like a huge cloud of darkness being lifted off of his soul leaving nothing but the light carefree parts of him behind. Still, he knew that he would have to explain what had happened to him sooner or later. Spock would undoubtedly be brimming with questions.<p>

Spock. The thought of his Vulcan friend brought with it feelings of extreme lust and affection as well as extreme confusion. He had never felt like this with any of his other flings, this wasn't even a fling what was wrong with him. Hell even when he and Bones had dated for almost four months he had never felt anything close to this. It was scaring him how willingly he was falling for this strange boy that he had just met a little over a month ago.

The sound of a door opening snapped Jim out of his thoughts and back into the present. Standing in the doorway was the subject of his confused and jumbled up thoughts, and behind him stood the rest of his friends all of them eagerly sticking their heads around the frame of the doorway to peer inside.

Bones and Sulu looked worried while the rest just seemed relieved to see him in one piece. Spock looked as he normally did, gorgeous and impassive although something in the tension of his shoulders said that he'd had more than enough human interaction for one day. _You should tell him to go home,_ the little voice whispered in his mind. It was probably right but another more selfish voice urged him to keep Spock here until the others left and then... do what exactly. He couldn't even move for Christ's sake without sharp needle like jabs of pain spreading thought his body, what fun would he be stuck in this bed all nights.

"Jim what happened."

"Are you ok? Is it anything permanent?"

"Can you feel your feet?"

"Bloody hell Jim you've gotta be more careful."

"God Dammit Jim I'm your best friend not your pallbearer don't scare me like this again."

He laughed at the last one; Bones always did know how to cheer him up. The rest of the group besides Spock laughed nervously like they weren't sure that it was ok for them to laugh at the truthfully rather morbid joke.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get your asses over here and give me a hug, I'm not going to shatter." With that all the tension that had been so thick in the room you could have cut it with a butter knife dissipated and they rushed him. Scrambling over each other in their haste to get to his bedside, to make sure that he was still alive and not some figure of their imagination. Or a really annoying ghost come back to haunt him.

Once they had all gotten spots perched on Jim's bed or seated on the table and two chairs in the corner they talked until they were each sore in the throat. They didn't bring up the circumstances of his accident and Jim was quite frankly relieved although by the way Bones kept shooting him looks he was certain that he wasn't off the hook yet. Finally the nurses came to escort his friends out, all except Spock it seemed. Seeing as how the Vulcan sat quietly in his chair until the room had cleared out. They sat in silence for a few minutes and all the questions that had bounced around in Jim's mind all day were about to drive him insane.

"Why are you still here," he blurted out and then quickly covered his mouth with the hand that wasn't full of wires and tubes. Mentally he was kicking himself.

Spock didn't comment on the rudeness of the question although Jim was sure that he saw one of the teens eyebrows quirk up in what could only be amusement. "Since your parents are not here to watch over you in the night I was volunteered by the group seeing as how I was already allowed to stay here until you no longer need or want my presence."

"You were volunteered. Oh god I'm sorry about them Spock. They weren't serious or at least I hope they weren't."

"James-" "Jim, call me Jim. James makes me look over the shoulder for my mother."

"Jim," Spock amended, "I assure you that they were in no way joking. Leonard was assigned "watch duty" as they called it for tomorrow night and Scotty the next."

"Dear God I really need to get some new friends. Hopefully ones that have a slightly better grasp on sanity."

There was that eyebrow again. Apparently that was the limit of Spock's expressions, but it was progress seeing as how this was quite possibly the first time that he had seen the teen change expression at all.

They talked for a while longer about meaningless things that normally Spock would have called illogical but the situation being what it was he simply indulged Jim's curiosity. Finally Jim drifted off into sleep; the last thing he heard before he was lost to consciousness was the sound of Spock's voice, softer and less cold somehow now that there was no one but him to hear.

_In the dream Jim was back in his room. He had in some momentary lapse of any sort of intelligence left the door ajar and the light from the hallway light was shining in. He could hear Frank's footsteps on the creaky floorboards of the wooden steps and tried desperately to appear asleep. _

_ "I know your awake you piece of shit," damn and he hoped that would have worked, "I told you to stop seeing that faggot of yours. He's filthy dirty scum and I won't have any son of mine interacting with the likes of him." _

_ Rage bubbled up in him at the mention of that word, and the fact that Frank kept referring to him as his son. "I'm not your son you asshole, and I never will be!" _

_ He knew that it was a stupid thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth. If he could have reached out and taken them back he would have. Actually no, he was glad he'd said it even though he was going to have to suffer through another beating at the hands of this bastard. _

_ "You little shit," Frank reached out for him but Jim was already out of the bed and across the room, "get your ass over here or I swear to God I will kill you this time." _

_ "Go ahead. It's better than living another second in this miserable house with you." Jim basically spat the words, the rage that had built in his mind and heart finally erupting. _

_ Frank lumbered towards him, stumbling in his drunkenness. Despite this he was still fast and Jim barely managed to jump out-of-the-way to avoid being tackled to the ground. He laughed and went to back away a few steps. He couldn't move. Glancing down he briefly saw the hand wrapped around his ankle before he was yanked from his feet. _

_ He hit the ground hard, the force of the impact knocking the air out of his lungs and making him wheeze with every labored breath. Franks face loomed above him looking monstrous in the low light. A fist came down on his face and warm blood gushed out of his most likely broken nose. The fist continued to batter him until he was on the edge of unconsciousness, only then did it let up. Jim screamed but it didn't seem to matter, nothing would stop Frank when he was in one of his rages. He was going to die; Frank was really going to kill him this time.  
><em>

"Jim." a voice sounding urgent and slightly panicked said into his ear. He still felt the ghost fist slamming into him, making his head hurt and his heart pound with anger and fear. "Jim you must wake up. You are having a nightmare. Calm down."

Finally Jim opened his eyes and found himself staring into Spock's warm brown ones. The Vulcan's eyes were wide with concern and Jim found himself startled back into reality.

"I'm sorry I woke you Spock. Go back to sleep I'll be fine. Just a bad dream you know," he tried to sound cheerful and hoped that Spock would just accept it and go back to sleep.

"I was not attempting to sleep Jim. I am Vulcan we do not require as much rest as humans. I was meditating. What is the reason for your dream? Does it have something to do with how you sustained these injuries?"

"Whoa, one question at a time Spock. My inferior human brain doesn't process as quickly as yours does almighty Vulcan," he was teasing him again. He couldn't help it, Spock was just adorable. _Wait did I just think that?_ _Oh God I sound like Chekov and Sulu before they got together._

"Ok Jim. I will only ask you one question and you must answer me truthfully understood," he nodded and Spock continued, "How did you get these injuries?"

Of course leave it to Spock to just cut right to the chase. He couldn't have asked something easy, like when Jim lost his virginity. That was an easy one; this however would result in more information than Jim was comfortable with sharing. He didn't know why he was so hesitant to answer the question; the rest of the group was going to ask the same thing tomorrow.

This just seemed more intimate somehow, with only the two of them in the room. Still he had said that he would answer the one question truthfully, to back out now would be to have lied to Spock and he had a feeling that it wouldn't sit very well with his friend.

"It's hard to explain Spock. There's so much that I would have to tell you before I even got to the part about how I got the broken ribs and stuff."

"A mind-meld."

"What?" Jim, as usual, was confused about something that had come out of the Vulcan's mouth.

"Our minds, one and together. It is how Vulcan's share information. It is easier than trying to explain, and much faster."

Jim still didn't really understand how it would work but he was a sucker for new experiences and having a Vulcan join their minds was definitely something new. He wondered just how many people had this opportunity. Secretly he hoped he was the first one that Spock had melded with although he couldn't understand why the sudden feeling of jealously that came over him at the thought of Spock melding with someone else. He didn't even fully understand what the mind-meld thing was and he was already jealous. This was getting pathetic, he really needed to get himself under control.

"Ok. Just tell me what to do," he said finally and he swore he could see a tiny smile on Spock's face at his words. The Vulcan climbed into the bed with him and Jim hurried to scoot over to give him room.

Spock apparently had other ideas. He swung one leg over Jim, careful to not disturb any of the wires, and straddled him. The temperature in the room seemed to climb higher and higher until Jim was sure that his face was the color of a tomato. Was this normal or was he just special? He never got the chance to ask, or to even get used to the feeling of having a warm Vulcan sitting in his lap before burning hot fingers touched his face and everything went white.

"Just focus on what you want me to see," Spock whispered in his ear before everything was a mix of jumbled thoughts and emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: * Tour guide voice* If you look to your left ladies and gentlemen you will see a prime example of a cliffhanger. Well at least this chapter was longer than the last few. Hopefully that made up for yet another frustrating ending.<br>~GlitterEverything  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: New chapter time! Yay! There should be some interesting developments in this chapter.  
>~GlitterEverything<strong>

* * *

><p>Spock wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it. Obviously a lapse in judgment on his part and a failing of logic by the highest standard. Whatever the reason he found himself straddling Jim Kirk, resting comfortably in the other boys lap despite his uncharacteristic nervousness.<p>

He heard his friend's heart rate elevate and suppressed the urge to smirk, this was not what he had expected but it was by no means unpleasant. His hands shook slightly when they reached up to press the familiar psi points that he had memorized many years before. Although up until now he had only melded with his parents and T'Pring, the girl he was to be bonded to when he was old enough.

"Just focus on what you want me to see," he whispered the instructions into Jim's ear and initiated the meld.

The whole world exploded. It was a riot of thoughts and emotions all swirling together to somehow form a working and remarkably intelligent human mind. It was addicting. So different from his own mind which through hours of meditation was infinitely logical and almost monk like in its organization. This was chaos and Spock would be lying if he said he was not enjoying himself.

The first flicker of memory began and his focus returned to the matter at hand. The reason for Jim's injuries was buried somewhere in this mess and the answer to why he was having nightmares as well.

The first memory shocked him. If he had been human he would have broken the meld. It was a younger version of Jim, and the person standing beside him with the same blue eyes and slightly darker blonde hair could only be Jim's brother. The man stumbling towards them was obviously inebriated almost to the point of unconsciousness.

"You little pieces of shit," the man, Frank, Jim's mind supplied pulled his fist back and struck the older boy. Jim could only watch from the sidelines as Sam screamed and screamed, although way out here the closest house was three miles away. No one would hear them. When Sam had fallen unconscious Frank advanced towards Jim. His fist pulled back again, this time heading towards him.

Spock felt the impact like he had switched places with the little boy. He wished he could have switched places as he watched Jim's younger self be beaten into a bloody mess on the floor. Left to lie there beside his brother and wait to regain consciousness.

The memory changed and the older boy was gone. Jim's younger self was replaced with the Jim he knew today. The clothes the boy wore were the ones from three days ago if Spock's memory served him right. He was running home, barging through the door to a dilapidated house and heading for the stairs. A hand clamped down hard on his shoulder and spun him around.

It was Frank, although only a few years older Spock could see the strain the drinking was having on his body. His skin was yellow and sagging and the fat of his stomach had grown to twice what it had been. The fist however, as it pulled back and hurtled towards Jim, was familiar.

Fast forward to the same night and the same scene. Jim was being kicked in the ribs again and again by a work boot covered foot. Jim tried to curl into a ball to protect himself best he could but it didn't do much against the steal toe of the shoe. There was a sickening crack and then another until finally Jim stopped moving on the floor and remained still.

Spock could feel the beginnings of rage forming in his mind and he knew that Jim could feel it as well through the psychic link that was created during the meld. He quickly ended it before Jim began to realize that the meld worked both ways that he could also see into Spock's mind just as easily as Spock could see into Jim's.

When they resurfaced they were both breathing hard. A slight sheen of sweat could be seen on the pale skin of Jim's face. Spock's heart was thrumming way too fast in his side, his pulse was racing.

"That was... wow," for once Jim was at a loss for words and Spock was in a similar situation although he did not voice his thoughts on the experience. It was so different than melding with his father or even his Mother, another human. Jim's mind was like nothing he had ever experienced before and he was definitely tempted to try it again. T'Pao's warning sounded in his mind however, the consequences of melding with another being more than a few times could result in a permanent bond that could only be broken by her, and he let his fingers fall from the psi points on Jim's face.

"Spock," something in Jim's voice had changed. Snapping him out of his thoughts long enough to meet Jim's blue eyes with his own. It was only when he saw how close they were that he blushed, a slight green spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He was still in Jim's lap. "That might be the cutest thing that I have ever seen. A Vulcan blushing." Jim laughed making the blush deepen.

Spock went to get off of Jim's lap but as soon as he moved even an inch hands gripped his waist and held him in place. Jim was still watching him gauging his reaction; all humor was gone from the other teens expression replaced by... lust.

Spock could have easily moved, he was stronger than the human even on Jim's best days. Still something was keeping him in place.

One of Jim's hands left its place and reached up to tangle into Spock's hair, pulling the Vulcan down and crushing their lips together. It was a kiss of sorts, although really it was nothing more than the press of lips together. Spock was shocked to say the least, he hoped it wasn't completely obvious by looking at him, and as soon as he was just beginning to get used to the contact and to enjoy it Jim pulled away like he'd been burned.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You were probably just being nice and trying to help me with this whole thing and I had to epically fuck it up by kissing you."

Spock quickly pressed his lips against Jim's to shut up his friend's increasingly hysteric ramblings and apologies. "Jim, if I had not wanted you to kiss me then you would not have. You have done nothing wrong. Now you need to sleep if you are ever going to heal properly." He climbed off of Jim's lap and moved to get off of the bed to let his friend sleep. A hand wrapped itself gently around his wrist before he could fully get off of the lumpy hospital mattress.

"Can you sleep here, with me. Just for tonight... I thought maybe if you were here I wouldn't have another nightmare about you know who and all."

"Of course Jim."

With that Spock slid back onto the bed and stretched out beside Jim. The other teen quickly snuggled back into his chest, without thinking about it Spock draped an arm over Jim and pulled him back until they were flush against each other. Jim fell asleep quickly and Spock fell back into his meditation as if nothing had happened.

Still the one thought that kept circling in Spock's head as he sorted through the various rooms and compartments of his mind. Revenge. Frank was going to pay for what he had done to Jim, that much was certain. Nothing could control Vulcan rage once it was unleashed and Spock hoped that he would be able to keep enough control so as to not actually kill the man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was their first kiss. Sorry I'm horrible at writing kissing scenes. That's mostly the reason why I don't write smut. It never turns out right in my head. Anyway excuse the horrible kissing scene, but be happy they finally kissed. That's a kinda weird instruction... oh god I'm going to stop this author's note before it gets any weirder.<br>~GlitterEverything **


End file.
